


The Trip

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 21:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11655213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: Colin is lonely and he seeks advice from his friend...





	The Trip

"I wanted always to be there for you  
And close to you..."  
\- Apocalyptica ft. Lacey Mosley-Sturm (Broken Pieces)

"I miss your laugh, I miss your smile,  
I miss everything about you...  
Every second's like a minute,  
Every minute's like a day  
When you're faraway..."  
\- Blackmore's Night (Wish You Were Here)

 

Colin was sitting in the hotel room, reading some historical novel. He arrived to the Chicago airport at 3:17 am, but it took him too long to get through the heavy traffic and when he finally reached Richmond, negotiated at the hotel reception and entered the room, Bradley was already shooting his scene. The local horror TV station bought Damien™ from A&E and was shooting season 2.

Colin was at home yesterday and he felt lonely. He picked up his phone and called Katie who told him to come over. Colin left his London apartment and went to Katie's... perhaps some gossip will emerge, but Colin didn't care at the moment. Katie invited him in and soon them four - Colin, Katie, Natalie and Oisín - were sitting in the kitchen with good, strong tea and debating. They persuaded Colin to follow his heart. And Colin overcame his anxiety and took off to the US.

 

Bradley was tired... the shooting was fine - he enjoyed seeing Omidi and Barbara and all the others from the cast and crew, but there was bunch of complications and they barely shot a scene. Bradley was tired and needed a rest. He will arrive to the hotel and sleep, he will take a shower in the morning.

When he opened the door, he saw the rose petals thrown all over the floor. Who might have come here to his hotel room? Could some crazy fans get there possibly? Bradley carefully entered the main room.  
His bed was flooded with roses and on the table there was a dinner - spaghetti with tofu. Colin was standing by the cooker and was putting his portion on. Bradley was shocked. "Sit down and relax, baby," Cols cooed, "I'll be done in no time."

Bradley came to Colin and kissed his neck. "I love you, baby," he whispered. Colin turned red and around. Facing Bradley he kissed his lips and hugged his beloved Englishman. "I love you too."

 

"Dude, I totally miss you  
All the time..."  
\- Tenacious D (Dude I Totally Miss You) 

"I'm killing loneliness with you"  
\- H.I.M. (Killing Loneliness)

 


End file.
